


Susan and Elliot, in a series of Drabbles

by Laparoscopic



Series: Elliot & Susan [3]
Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Little Suze, Romance, mush, relationship, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laparoscopic/pseuds/Laparoscopic
Summary: The technical definition of a drabble is a story that isexactly100 words in length. So, herewith follows a series of brief snapshots about Susan & Elliot's developing relationship, in drabble form.





	1. Mother

Susan waved goodbye to Elliot and closed the door, still smiling. Her cheeks hurt, from smiling so much.

“How was your date?” came her mother’s voice from behind her.

Susan turned around, unable to wipe the smile from her face. “I’m sorry, Mother. You were right—it _was_ a date, after all.”

Her mother smiled sadly. “I thought so.”

“Don’t worry. He’s nothing like father. He’s a good person.”

Her mother nodded. “I trust your judgement. I want you to be happy. Nonetheless, if he hurts you…he _will_ disappear from the face of the planet.”

Susan sighed. “Yes, Mother.”


	2. Sarah

Sarah answered the phone almost before it rang. “Tell me everything.”

Susan laughed. Actually, if she were being honest with herself, she giggled. Giddily.

“Oh, my. _That_ sounds good,” Sarah said, laughing in turn.

“Yes.”

“So, what happened? Are you dating?”

“Yes. And we…we held hands.”

Sarah gasped. “ _Really?”_

“Really. I think…I think this might actually work.”

“Oh, sweetie, I’m so happy for you. You both.”

“Thanks. That means a lot to me. Coming from you.”

Sarah laughed. “Well, you have my blessing, for what it’s worth.”

“It’s worth a lot. Thank you. For all your help.”

“ _Naturellement_.”


	3. Learning to Run

“Someday, I’ll run.” It became a catch-phrase between the two of them.

One day, Elliot grinned and replied, “Stick with me, and I’ll teach you to fly.”

Susan arched an eyebrow at him, barely suppressing laughter. “That is by far the _best_ euphemism I’ve ever heard.”

Elliot’s face went red. “What? No! I meant…like _literally_ , with Cheerleadra…I didn’t…” He stumbled to a halt as Susan squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“I know, Elliot, I know.” She smiled fondly at him. “And I look forward to flying. Both literally _and_ …euphemistically.”

Elliot nodded and laughed, his face still red.


	4. Let It Go

Elliot started singing. “ _Let it go, let it go…”_

Susan laughed. “It sounds odd to hear that in a tenor.”

Elliot smiled. “I can shift to a higher key.”

“Please.”

Elliot’s form shifted and shimmered, became Rose Elli. “ _Can’t hold it back any more…”_.

“ _Much_ better.”

Elliot grinned at her.

Susan shivered.

“What?”

“I…your grin. Is just as effective. When you’re female.”

“Oh.” Elliot looked thoughtful for a moment. “Good.”

Susan nodded. “Yeah. It is, isn’t it?”

Elliot smiled. “Yes.” Not her sexy grin, but a loving smile. She looked pleased that Susan found her female form sexy too.


	5. Experimentation

“Elliot?”

“Yes?”

“Would you be willing to try…an experiment?”

“Probably. What kind?”

“I was wondering if touching you might feel less…intimidating…if you were female?”

“Huh. Worth a try. Do you have a preference for which form?”

“Your mild-mannered disguise?”

Elliot smiled. “Nice, small, and unthreatening.”

“Yeah.”

Elliot’s form wavered and shifted into the smaller, mousy woman.

Susan smiled. “You’re adorable.”

Elliot blushed and looked down. “Thanks,” she said quietly.

Her shy demeanor just made Susan want to protect her. Susan rested a gentle hand on Elliot’s shoulder. Which felt good. “I think this might work fine.”


	6. Hug

Susan surprised herself with how quickly holding hands came to feel natural. She even asked Elliot to stop using hand sanitizer before each time. Admittedly, on her off days, she felt a need to wash afterwards, but even that slowly became less frequent.

She surprised them both when, at the close of their seventh date, she impulsively wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. He twitched, startled, then hesitantly returned the hug.

She pulled back a little and asked, “Sorry, is this okay?”

Elliot smiled warmly. “Always.”

Susan hugged him closer. “Good.” She sighed. He felt… _nice_.


	7. Practice

“Again.”

Susan sighed and tried to position her feet correctly. Raven tapped her leading foot with the point of his sword. “Straight forward.” Susan corrected her stance.

“ _Allez_.”

Susan lunged at Noah, her practice partner for sword. He easily parried her sword aside, moving slowly so as to give her a chance to parry his riposte. Which she failed.

Susan groaned in frustration. “Why are we studying formal sword work? Aberrations won’t abide by match rules.”

“No, but it builds a foundation of reflexes in muscle memory. Which you’ll need.”

“Right.”

She reset her feet—correctly—and Raven said, “Again.”


	8. At the Movies

Susan was deep into the movie when she felt a weight across her shoulders. She twitched, and looked at Elliot.

“Oops. Sorry, habit,” he whispered, and he began to pull his arm away.

Susan’s hand shot up without thinking and grabbed his hand before it could escape her shoulder. “That’s fine,” she murmured in return. “Isn’t this what couples do at the movies?”

He grinned at her, and let his arm drape across her shoulders more fully. She leaned into the sideways embrace, enjoying his proximity and warmth. And his scent, mixed with the smell of popcorn. A comforting combination.


	9. Reprise

“Elliot? Do you ever think about…how we started dating?”

“Well…sure. It was a nice meal, and a significant—”

Susan cut him off, blushing. “Not that. I meant… _before_.”

“ _Oh._ You mean…the previous Friday.”

“Yeah.”

“Um…yeah. I think about it…a bit.” He smiled shyly. “You _were_ rather memorable.”

“You too.”

“What about you? Do you think about it?”

“Yes. Nightly.” Elliot’s eyes widened at the implication of that timing.

They stared at each other for a long, nerve-wracking minute. Finally, Susan blurted out, “Would you like to do that again?”

Elliot grinned. “Oh, _hell_ , yes.”


	10. Reprise II

Susan panted and stared at Elliot, admiring him. She shuddered as a post-orgasmic tremor ran through her.

“That…was even better than last time,” Elliot said.

“Yeah.”

“Just knowing how you feel about me—how I feel about _you_ —makes it all more… intense.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Susan agreed languidly, smiling at Elliot. At her _boyfriend._ She still didn’t believe it sometimes. It felt too good to be true.

_It probably is,_ murmured a voice inside her. _I’ll go away to university and he’ll find someone better._

“What’s wrong?” asked Elliot.

Susan forced a smile. “Nothing. Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	11. Admissions

Susan stared at the admissions letter, a mix of feelings surging through her. She’d been admitted to her first choice, Brown University. She felt a moment of pride at making the cut for an Ivy League school. Then she reminded herself that the letter of recommendation from her mother’s friend on the board of trustees probably meant more.

Then pride vanished at the thought of Elliot. He was attending a local, more affordable, college. Almost a thousand miles separating them.

 _I knew going in that this couldn’t last_ , she reminded herself. _Just…try to enjoy what time we’ve got left._


	12. Osculation

“Do nothing you don’t want to do,” Elliot murmured.

“I _want_ to.”

He nodded, his expression warm and patient.

 _Fear can’t rule me_. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Elliot’s eyes widened, as if he hadn’t expected her to actually do it.

“ _Ack!”_ Susan jerked back, wiping at her lips with the back of her hand. “Sorry, _sorry_ ,” she stammered, blushing.

But Elliot didn’t look offended. He smiled. “You did it.”

Susan took a deep breath. “But…”

“No buts. You did it. I’m proud of you.”

 _God, I don't deserve someone this nice._ “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”


	13. End of Year

_Technically_ , graduating seniors didn’t have final exams. Which some few, sadistic teachers took to mean they needed to give a major pseudo-final the week before exams week.

Elliot put his head down on his notebook and groaned. “Why did I ever think taking calc was a good idea?”

Susan poked his arm. “Come on, you’ve almost got it. If you ace this, you’ll get an A in the course.”

Elliot sighed. “I think I’ll have to settle for a B.”

Susan scowled. “No. You won’t. You’re better than that.”

He lifted his head and smiled. “Yes, ma’am.”

“That’s better.”


	14. Maternal Concern

Her mother’s prolonged silence in the face of her beginning to date was surprising. She continued to treat Elliot with cool civility, never acknowledging the change of his relationship with Susan.

Eventually, Susan broached the subject. “Mother? Why haven’t you talked with Elliot?”

“About what?”

“About dating? About me?”

Her mother gave a sliver of a smile. “Why would I do that?”

“I don’t know. To keep him on his toes? Make sure he’s treating me right?”

“And isn’t he?”

“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t be with him otherwise. But your continued silence is…unnerving.”

Her mother’s smile sharpened. “Exactly.”


	15. Celebration

Susan opened her door to see Justin. “Hey, Susan, congratulations!”

Susan smiled. “You too. Come on in.” She gave him a brief congratulatory hug, to his apparent surprise. They headed downstairs to the rec room, where the party was set up. A large “Congratulations, Class of 2014!” banner hung on a wall.

Susan smiled, happy to see all of her friends together, and tried not to think about next fall. Of heading off to university.

 _We’ve got three more months together_ , Susan reminded herself. She shoved her fears to the back of her mind and slipped her hand into Elliot’s.


	16. Beach

Elliot dropped the cooler in the sand, while Sarah and Ashley spread out a large blanket.

Susan set down her bag. “Would you put suntan lotion on my back for me?” she asked Elliot shyly, her heart racing.

He smiled. “Of course.”

She handed him the tube and turned around. She shivered.

“Feeling cold?” Elliot teased.

Susan snorted. “Hardly. That’s _not_ the effect you have on me.”

“Good.” She tensed as he began rubbing lotion onto her back, then she exhaled and relaxed. Applying lotion was a…service. A favor. Almost impersonal. Not threatening.

And, _oh_ , his hands felt good…


	17. The Journey

“I’m just saying, we both have cars. For that matter, I could fly us there if we were careful.”

Susan snorted. “Haven’t you ever heard, it’s not the destination, it’s the journey?” She lifted a hand from the bike’s handlebar to wave at the arboreal canopy. “You’re not going to see a view like this from your car.”

“True.” Elliot smiled at her. “And it’s nice to see you doing something physical besides hammering a fool.”

“That’s not the _only_ exercise I get. There’s also sword practice.”

“Though hammering could almost be enough.”

Susan sighed. “Too true. So many idiots…”


	18. Pool

Susan stepped nervously out of her house onto the deck. Elliot was standing at the pool’s edge, back to her, and she took the moment to admire the way his broad shoulders tapered down to his waist, a beautiful muscular triangle. He turned around, and his eyes went wide. He smiled. “You are _so_ beautiful.”

Susan blushed, feeling bashful in her new bikini. “Thanks.” She swallowed hard. “So…I’m afraid I have a lot more exposed skin that needs suntan lotion.”

Elliot’s smile grew warmer and mischievous. “Oh, no, how _ever_ shall I cope?”

“I’m sure you'll find a way.”


	19. Nyx

In her dreams, she had no fear of touch. Elliot writhed in her arms, passionate, filling her oh so well. She was overjoyed to feel him close, pleasing her and taking pleasure in her. She pulled back to look into his eyes—

He was staring into the distance. She followed his gaze. To a group of women, all smiling at him invitingly.

Suddenly he wasn’t in her arms, but was among those other women, being caressed and fondled by them all.

He gave Susan one last look of sad pity, and turned away.

Susan startled awake, her eyes wet.

_No…_


	20. Touché

“ _Allez_.”

Susan leapt forward, trying to get a touch before Noah. Trying to lose herself in exercise. To not think.

She felt a surge of magic in her limbs. Her sword flickered out and jabbed Noah right above the heart.

He straightened up and pulled off his mask. “Touché!” he crowed with a grin. “You did it!”

“I tasted magic just now,” said Raven. “Well done.”

Susan lifted her mask. “I was _supposed_ to use magic?”

Raven smiled. “If you could. Not everyone can.”

Susan frowned, then pulled her mask back down. “Let’s see if I can do it again.”


	21. Rainy Day

Susan sat on the couch, listening to the rain and reading _Valour and Vanity._ Elliot lay with her head in Susan’s lap, absorbed in a manga Tedd had loaned her.

Susan ran a hand gently through Elliot’s long black hair, and Elliot smiled up at her. Susan wondered if Elliot realized just how much she looked like a short version of Susan right now. It wasn’t a form Susan had asked for specifically, Elliot had chosen it seemingly at random.

But Susan liked it. It was harder to imagine Elliot attracting others’ attention when she looked so much like her.


	22. Review Show

Susan hit “save” and sat back from the computer. “This feels odd. That’s our last review show.”

Elliot smiled. “Not forever. Maybe we can do one over winter break.”

Susan opened her mouth, started to speak, then stopped.

“What?” asked Elliot.

Susan shook her head. “Nothing.”

Little Suze _popped_ into existence above the monitor. It scowled at Susan.

Elliot laughed. “Hello, little one. What’s up?”

Little Suze glanced meaningfully at Elliot, then back at Susan, looking annoyed.

Susan scowled back, then banished Little Suze with a _bang_. Elliot jumped at the sound.

“Yeah, maybe over winter break,” said Susan uncomfortably.


	23. Dr. Tannen

“Why are you so adamant this relationship will end?”

Susan scowled at Dr. Tannen. “I just spent the last half hour telling you.”

“And I heard no good reason to do so.”

“I’m too neurotic. This relationship requires a _lot_ of work. He’ll inevitably find someone better suited at college. Long distance relationships rarely succeed. Isn’t that enough?”

“That’s a collection of true but vague statements, and fears. What’s the real reason?”

Susan glared at him. “I’m just trying to be prepared. He’ll leave me for someone less neurotic eventually.”

“Will he?”

Susan buried her face in her hands. “Yes.”


	24. Summer's End I

“You seem restless,” Elliot observed.

Susan nodded.

“Nervous about a new school?”

“No. It has nothing to do with that. Not directly, anyway.”

“Then what’s up?”

Susan sighed. “Saying goodbye.”

Elliot smiled. “We still have a couple of days before you leave. I was thinking maybe we could go to the White Chocolate Grill again—”

Susan shook her head. “ _No.”_

Elliot blinked, looking startled. “Okay…so what would _you_ like to do to celebrate the start of a new year?”

“ _Celebrate?_ What’s to celebrate? I’m leaving. You’re not.” She took a deep breath. “This relationship’s over.”

Elliot stared, dumbfounded. “Za?”


	25. Summer's End II

Unshed tears welled in Eliot’s eyes. “We don’t _have_ to split up,” he repeated. “Long distance relationships—”

“Almost never work,” Susan interrupted tiredly. She didn’t add, _Besides, you’ll probably find someone less fucked up in your first week of classes._ Given how gorgeous he was, how sweet, how—

_No. Stay strong. For him._ “Let’s be real. Our relationship takes a _ton_ of work. Work that’s hard to do at a distance. You’ll be better off…” She closed her eyes. _Without me._

“Shouldn’t that be for _me_ to decide?” he asked.

Susan shook her head. _Make a clean break._ “Goodbye, Elliot.”


	26. Reaction

“You’re a fool.”

Susan flinched at the harsh tone of Sarah’s voice. She frowned. “I’m not going to justify— _again_ —my actions. It’s done.”

“Dammit, Susan!”

Susan ground her teeth. “Sarah. This is hard enough without your criticism—“

“Good! It _should_ be hard, because it’s _wrong_.”

Susan glared at Sarah. “No. It’s. _Not._ And it’s over.”

“ _Susan…”_ Sarah stared at her, looking both angry and sad.

Susan stood up and headed toward the door, not looking at Sarah. “I still have things to do before heading to Providence tomorrow. I’ll see you at Christmas.”

“But what—”

But she was gone.

 


	27. Hunger

Susan had never experienced skin hunger before, the overwhelming desire to touch and be touched. Not before Elliot. She had not known what she was missing.

Now, though, she did.

_Of course I had to take up a sport where the only contact is via sword-point._ Raven had insisted she take fencing, to keep up her training.

She found herself not dodging casual brushes against strangers in crowds. She began casually touching classmates or fencing partners during conversations. Normal contacts to most people. But insufficient to sate her desire for touch.

_Dammit, Elliot, what did you do to me?_


	28. Polite Conversation

Elliot texted or called her occasionally throughout the semester. Each time, Susan had to stop herself from saying how lonely she was. How much she missed him. Instead, they discussed classes, friends, movies. Safe subjects.

She never gave in to the temptation to call him first. She kept waiting for news of a new girlfriend in his life. She casually asked Ellen about it once, but Elliot didn’t seem to be dating. She tried to repress the voice inside her that was pleased to hear that.

_Let him go. He’s better off. He can fly, while I can barely walk._


	29. Meet

Much to Susan’s surprise, she took first place in a beginners’ level fencing meet. She had been very careful to not use her magic during the competition. Her teammates’ congratulatory hugs were nice, but still less than she hungered for.

_Dammit. It’s not like we ever did much more than hug or hold hands._ Susan regretted never doing more than that, but she was simultaneously grateful she _didn’t_ know more intimately what she was missing. _Although I certainly_ ** _saw_** _enough…_ She remembered Elliot naked, looking at her with lust in his eyes.

_Lust_ **_and_ ** _love…_

She ruthlessly repressed the memory.


	30. Thanksgiving

During Thanksgiving at her Aunt’s house, her mother asked Susan if she was okay.

“Of course. Why do you ask?”

“You're unusually quiet, even for you. And you don't smile much.” She frowned. “Are you and Elliot fighting?”

Susan flinched. “No.”

“You never mention him.”

“That's because we're not dating anymore.”

“ _What?_ Since when?” Her mother scowled. “If he left you for—”

“I left him,” Susan interrupted.

Her mother stared. “ _Why?”_

“Because…because…”

“Susie. He made you happy. Even _I_ could see that. That's not something to throw away lightly.”

Susan frowned. “It's for the best.”

“Truly?”

Susan couldn’t respond.


	31. Flight

Exams and papers kept her occupied through December, and exhaustion left her little time or energy to brood about personal matters.

On the flight home, she finally slowed down enough to feel nervous about the coming winter break. _Dammit, I should’ve asked Mother if we could spend Christmas with Aunt Libby._

Too late now. There was no way to avoid Elliot—she had an invitation to a party at Tedd’s house the evening after she got home. She still wasn’t sure if she’d attend.

_Don’t let fear rule me._

But she wasn’t sure _which_ set of fears she should ignore.


	32. RSVP

Susan slept in late her first morning back home, recovering from end-of-term exhaustion. As well as trying to avoid having too much time to think.

But eventually she had to decide if she was going to go to Tedd’s party. On the one hand, she wanted to see everyone she hadn’t seen in four months. On the other hand, one of those people would of course be Elliot.

_We can be friends,_ she chided herself. _Just treat him like Sarah, or Tedd. Don’t run away from everyone else because of him._

Her logical mind ultimately won out.

Barely.


	33. Party

“Hey, Susan.” She looked up to see Elliot standing next to Tedd at the foot of the stairs. Words froze in her throat. _Just smile and say hi_ , she urged herself.

He looked nervous too. She rose from the couch, speechless, and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. Her shoulders shook.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I was wrong. Can we try again?”

Elliot hugged her tighter. “Of course. I thought you’d never ask.”

Tension she’d been holding for months dissipated. “Thank you.”


	34. Finally

“ _Finally.”_

“About time.”

“Awww, so sweet!”

Susan blushed, remembering that she and Elliot weren’t the only ones in the room. She pulled away from Elliot and looked around at their other friends. They were all smiling at them. Even Sarah.

Susan gave Elliot a little squeeze, then let go and went over to Sarah. Their relationship had been somewhat strained the last few months. “I’m sorry. You were right. I was a fool.” She swallowed. “Forgive me?” she asked hesitantly.

Sarah hugged her tight. “Always. I just want you to be happy. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	35. Reconciliation

“Yes, a long-distance relationship will be a lot of work. But you have to agree to one thing up front,” Elliot said.

Susan eyed him warily. “What’s that?”

“No more of you unilaterally deciding what’s ‘best’ for me.”

She winced. “Right. I’m sorry.”

“ _I’m_ sorry we lost almost four months of togetherness.”

“Well…at least now we’re sure we want to be together.”

Elliot snorted. “I already knew that.”

Susan smiled. “Wise man. I kinda knew it too…But I worried—”

“Susan. Please _believe_ me when I say: I love you.”

She blinked back tears. “I love you too.”


	36. Orlando

“I cannot _believe_ I let you talk me into this,” Susan grumbled.

“Spring break in Florida _is_ traditional,” Sarah said.

“And we’re doing theme parks, not wet t-shirt contests,” said Ashley.

“Unfortunately,” murmured Elliot. “ _Ouch!”_

Susan let her hammer disappear. “Watch it, mister.”

“I’d _love_ to watch you in a wet t-shirt.”

“Why? You’ve seen me naked. A wet t-shirt would just be—”

“Its own kind of sexy,” Ashley interjected.

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“Hmm. Maybe in my own pool. Not here.”

“Okay, I’m ready to go home now,” Elliot said.

Susan laughed. “You goof.”

“ _Your_ goof.”

“Yes. Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the curious: [Susan in a wet t-shirt.](https://jasmine.paheal.net/_images/bd3ae0b218984a2e6bc4c2335661c014/3034466%20-%20El_Goonish_Shive%20Susan_Pompoms%20egsfanfic%20webcomic.png) **NSFW** , perhaps obviously...


	37. Swimwear

While unpacking their suitcases, Susan was startled to notice that Elliot had packed swim trunks _and_ a bikini.

When asked, he replied, “Well, some days you’re more comfortable getting cozy with me if I’m female. I just wanted to be prepared for anything.”

“So you wouldn’t mind getting…cozy…on a public beach. With me. While female?”

He grinned. “I’ll happily get cozy with you _anywhere_ , any time, in any gender combination.”

“Oh.” Susan thought about it, then smiled. “Me too, actually. Thank you. It was nice of you to consider that in advance.”

He bowed. “I aim to please.”


	38. Cohabitation

Elliot and Susan shared a hotel room for spring break. Even though they’d seen each other naked many times before, sharing a room was whole new level of intimacy.

For one thing, Elliot snored.

At one a.m., Susan gave up and threw a pillow, startling him awake.

“Mwah?”

“Do any of your female forms sleep more quietly?” she asked, her exhaustion making the query sharper than she’d intended.

“Mmmm.” There was a faint rustle from the other bed, then a feminine, “G’night, my love.”

“Good night.”

Then she lay awake for _another_ hour, wondering just which form Elliot had chosen.


	39. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter

“This is _not_ a dignified use of my talents!” protested Kevin sotto voce.

“Would you rather I buy one of those electronic wands?” Ashley asked. “At least _it_ won't give me any back talk.”

Susan could have sworn Ashley's wand shuddered. “No, of course not. But—”

“No buts,” said Ashley firmly.

“Mommy, can _I_ get a talking wand?” piped a young voice behind them.

Susan twitched nervously, but Ashley just smiled and said sweetly, “They're _very_ expensive.”

“Awww…”

As the mother and disappointed child wandered away, Ashley said, “Now remember— _swish_ and _flick_.”

Kevin groaned. Susan, Sarah, and Elliot laughed.


	40. Bathing Beauties

Susan was embarrassed by how much she resented Elliot watching other people at the beach. No matter how discreet he was about it.

Eventually, he noticed her pout. He sighed and smiled. “Sweetie, what have we endured to get this far?”

She blushed. “I know…it’s just…”

“Foolish insecurities.” He pulled her into a hug. “I love you. It’s _you_ I want to be with forever.”

Susan’s heart felt like it stopped for a moment. “Forever?”

Elliot grinned. “I think it’ll take me that long to fully appreciate how wonderful you are.”

“It’s _you_ that’s so wonderful.”

“No. It’s _us.”_


	41. Osculation Revisited

Susan propped her head up on her elbow and looked down at Elliot, dozing on the warm Florida sands beside her. She smiled.

“Hey, Elliot?”

“Hmm?” He opened his eyes and squinted up at her. “Yes?”

Susan braced herself and leaned forward, gently pressing her lips to his. He startled, then smiled as she pulled away slowly, smiling herself, not recoiling.

“That was nice. What’s the occasion?”

Susan was amazed at how good the kiss had felt. She leaned forward and repeated it. This time, Elliot returned it. Even better. “ _You’re_ the occasion. I’m so lucky. Thank you for everything.”


	42. Jetlag

“Elliot?”

“Mmm…”

“ _Elliot._ Wake up, sleepyhead.”

Elliot peeled his eyes open. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost noon.”

Elliot groaned. “Susan, I love you dearly, but I would _kill_ for another three hours of sleep.”

Susan sighed. “The next time you visit me here at school, I’m buying you a plane ticket.”

Elliot yawned and sat up in his nest of blankets on the floor. “It seems silly to spend three hundred bucks when I can fly here in four hours.”

“Yeah, and it leaves you utterly exhausted. Imagine what Monday will be like after you fly back.”

He shuddered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to dkfenger for the inspiration. :-)


	43. Flying

Susan curled up against Elliot, resting her head on his chest. She could feel his heart under her cheek slowly return to a normal rhythm.

“See, I _told_ you someday you’d fly,” he said, smiling.

Susan chuckled, feeling warm and mellow. “I think _we_ flew.”

“Most definitely true.”

“Though you have yet to take me _literally_ flying,” she teased.

“Well, I have to give you _something_ to look forward to.”

She kissed him and smiled. “I think I could look forward to more of this.”

“Many more years of this.”

“Oh, yes. I love you, Elliot.”

“I love you too.”


	44. EPILOGUE

It was the first serious disagreement they’d had in years. Both of them claimed superior precedence in the matter, and although they both agreed that the other person’s position had some merit, neither wanted to defer to the other.

Sarah was no help. “I cannot _believe_ that you two can’t come to a compromise.”

Susan frowned. “You’ve been my best friend for years.”

Elliot nodded. “But you’re my _oldest_ friend.”

Sarah sighed. “I can’t be in two places at once. So you’re going to have to flip a coin. Maid of Honor, or Best Woman. I can’t be both. _Choose._ ”

a a a a a a a a a a a a


End file.
